


Poinsettia, or not

by LeesaPerrie



Series: 2008 Advent Calendar Fics [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Set after Tabula Rasa, before Quarantine.





	Poinsettia, or not

**Poinsettia, or not  
by Leesa Perrie**

_Season 4. After 'Tabula Rasa', before 'Quarantine'_

Rodney wasn't one for picking up subtle hints, something Katie knew well enough, but he had surprised her this time.

"Oh, that's...really nice," she said, looking at the plant before her. 

"Yes, well, you said you missed having a poinsettia for Christmas, and, well, I couldn't really get one requisitioned from Earth and I'm not sure they would allow me to bring one back myself, but when I saw this on M3X-361 I thought that maybe it might do instead."

She smiled at him kindly. He was so proud of himself, both for remembering and thinking of it, which was very sweet and she really didn't want to upset him.

"Thank you, that's really nice."

"Good, good. So, dinner?"

"Yes, I'd like that. I just need to get this settled in."

"Sure, right, half an hour?"

"Sure."

He grinned awkwardly before heading out of the botany lab.

Katie looked at the plant before her and sighed, before locking it into the secure plant safe next to the other thirty such-like plants - all destined for incineration the next day.

She hadn't the heart to tell him they were one of the most common plants on their new home world, nor that they reproduced worse than weeds.

Or that they were carnivorous, one particularly hungry specimen having attacked Dr Parrish just that morning.

It was, after all, the thought that counts.

The End 


End file.
